


Nine Ladies Dancing

by cissamione



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Agnes and Blanche dancing at New Year's.





	Nine Ladies Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the last season of the reboot.  
> Enjoy!

It’s New Year’s Eve, and Agnes is celebrating with Hallam and Blanche at the York’s party. The champagne is flowing freely, and she is happily drinking, blocking out the disaster of the past year. Maybe, but not likely, next year will be better, Agnes thinks as she allows herself to be swirled onto the dance floor in a waltz by some gentleman she doesn’t recognise.

The dances pass quickly, and her feet begin to hurt, but Agnes doesn’t want to stop as the music pick up pace and becomes more modern. She barely notices when she is passed off to a new dance partner, but she does notice the brisk winter air when she finds herself out in the courtyard, music playing from inside the wide open french doors, standing in Blanche’s arms.

“Blanche.” Agnes says quietly, and the other woman links their arms and begins to lead her around the courtyard.

“Agnes.” Blanches replies. “Having fun?”

“Yes, thank you.” Agnes says, feeling like a child about to be told off. Blanche is the only one who can make her feel so much now, apart from the children. Hallam, she doesn’t see him much, and when she does, they are cordial, but she is frosty and she can see him slowly collapsing at the seams. “Are you getting jealous, dear Blanche?” Agnes hears the words before she knows she’s thought them, and the champagne has well and truly gone to her head now.

“Don’t be silly, Agnes, and don’t play games with me. I don’t want you to make a fool of yourself, and I could see that you were well on your way to doing just that.” Blanche says curtly. “I thought you needed a break.”

Agnes looks inquisitively at Blanche next to her. She is staring straight ahead, and Agnes knows she has somehow hurt her feelings. They share most of their nights together now, but Agnes made it clear from the beginning that she would never be able to have any semblance of a normal relationship with Blanche, their burgeoning love would have to remain in the shadows and private rooms, hidden in the night. “You always know just what I need, darling.” Agnes pulls Blanche into an alcove that leads to a hidden garden bathed in moonlight “I don’t mean to upset you, Blanche, I just-”

“I know.” Blanche says quickly. “I know, Agnes. I understand, but they’re always going to talk about someone, try not to listen, and ease up on the champagne, you’ll only give them more to talk about come morning.” Agnes lifts her hands to Blanche’s face, tilting it upwards as she ducks her own head and kisses her softly.

“I love you, Blanche.” Agnes whispers as the cheers echo from the ballroom as the new year begins.

“I love you, too, Agnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they're so encouraging!


End file.
